


Alfred Likes Cowboys

by redradioflyer



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bondage, Consensual Non-Consent, Cowboy Kink, Gunplay, M/M, Multi, Sexual Roleplay, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 06:37:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17055023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redradioflyer/pseuds/redradioflyer
Summary: Cowboy smut featuring Alfred and different partners (Matthew and 2p Al and Matt in various combinations.)





	1. I'll be Your Huckleberry

Matthew adjusted his cravat and hat, looking over his reflection in the mirror. The face staring back at him is more confident than he’s used to, harder about the edges and calculated. He’s been practicing this expression, and it’s just about perfect.

He takes off his hat to adjust his hair one final time before he deems it perfect. He is dressed to the nines, complete with a pocket watch tucked into his elegant waistcoat. After he's finished, he turns back to the bathroom door, peering in at Alfred. When he opens the door, he’s treated the vision of Alfred just how he’d left the man.

Alfred is only wearing a leather vest with a faded old gold star on the front and a pair of assless chaps. There’s a cowboy hat over his face, and it’s clear that he tried to knock it off with little success. He’s lying on his back, hands tied behind him. His legs have been pushed up, ankles tied to his thighs to keep him in that position- frogtied, the internet had told Matt when he looked up the position. There’s a dildo- wooden because Alfred says it feels more accurate that way- shoved deep inside him.

Matthew grins because he can tell from the way that Alfred is writhing that he’s trying to move, trying to get the dildo deeper somehow or thrust on it. After a moment of watching the other squirm, Matthew shuts the door with an audible click and walks slow over to him. He picks the hat up and tosses it away.

When he speaks, his accent is smooth-what Alfred had called a ‘sophisticated North Carolina Southern drawl.’ He still wasn’t perfect with it yet, but he was getting pretty close. The way that Alfred shudders at the sound of it told him as much. “Well, well, you’ve got yourself into quite a situation.” His tone is friendly despite it all, and he flashes a smile down at him. “How are we going to patch up this little misunderstanding we have here, Sheriff?”

He reaches down and pulls the gag out of Alfred’s mouth and down around his neck. Matthew had been forced to gag him really. He’d told Alfred to keep quiet and wait for him to ‘freshen up,’ but as ever, he was much too demanding to wait quietly.

“You utter bastard, what’dya think you’re even doin’? You think…” Alfred starts to writhe again, as if trying to escape from his bonds, but Matthew is well aware that the other is mostly just eager to get the scene really going.

Alfred’s accent is slower, lazier, as he’s playing the small town sheriff squaring off against Matthew’s sophisticated upper-class gentleman turned villain. When they’d first started this game, Matthew started off as a lackey, a no-good-bit-of-vermin. It had become clear after the first few times they tried to play that this wouldn’t work well. Matthew wasn’t very good at being rude and loud without any good reason, and he couldn’t ever seem to be forceful or mean enough for it to work.

This was disappointing to Alfred who really just wanted to be dominated, and for Matthew who found himself increasingly turned on by the control that the other turned over to him. When they first agreed on the game, it seemed so perfect: dominant Alfred wanting to burn off steam giving up control and reserved Matthew getting to take over. They just had to strike on a scenario that worked for them both.

“Such anger,” Matthew tsks at him and removes his own hat, walking across the room to the closet. “I’m sad to see that our relationship has gone so very sour.”

Matthew could feel Alfred’s eyes on his back as he hung up his hat and slowly removed his coat.

It had surprised them both when this was the scenario that worked, Matthew taking to the mild mannered, smooth talking villain role rather well. Alfred slipped just as easily into the fiery, simple, small town sheriff role. Matthew knew that Alfred keenly felt this power dynamic as well, despite him being so utterly oblivious in most social situations to such subtleties. It makes Matthew smile a little, thinking about that.

“You tied and gagged me and you expect… what, pleasantries? You ain’t right bright, are ya?”

Matthew turns at his response a bit, hanging up his coat. He comes close and takes a hold of the dildo, pulling it slowly out and pushing it suddenly back in. He pauses as Alfred cries out before he speaks again. “I, at least, tried to give you a pleasant distraction. You should be thankful for that.”

Alfred has to take a deep shuddering breath before he speaks again. “You… you think I wanted that, ya sonuvabitch.”

It’s hard for Alfred to keep character the more pleasure that Matt gives him, but he tries pretty hard. Matthew thinks it’s cute.

“If you hadn’t got my six-shooter from me you wouldn’t ever got me like this anyhow, ya cheatin’ scoundrel.”

Matthew laughs and reaches over to pick up said pistol. He looks it over- it’s been washed and unloaded. It hasn’t worked in ages, but just to be safe, Matthew makes a show of looking it over and quickly checking to make sure the barrel is empty.

“You want your gun back, I see.” He knows Alfred enjoys the gun play aspect of their game, and he’s just had the most wicked idea. He moves it down, pressing the barrel against Alfred’s lips. “Take it then.”

Alfred shudders and gives him a questioning look, though he morphs it into one of staunch determination as he realizes what Matthew has in mind. His cheeks and neck are burning bright red, and his lips are pressed into a harsh line.

“Take it,” Matthew demands again, pressing at his lips. “Or I’ll just pull the trigger now and keep the gun myself. It’s rather impressive quality for a small town ignorant sheriff after all- I’d appreciate it more.”

It’s only at the insult that Alfred finally gives in and opens his mouth to protest. “Hey! I’m a great—”

He’s cut off as Matthew shoves the barrel into his mouth, and Matthew smiles at him, tone still pleasant.

“There we are, sir, you have your pistol back.” He starts to move it just a bit in his mouth, wondering how the metal tastes. He leans down a bit, eyes serious. “Though perhaps it’d be better if you sucked.”

Matthew had never quite realized how much he wanted to see Alfred submit to something like this, and he’s getting hot, knowing that he would need more soon. He’d teased the other for a while now, and - especially after leaving him once before letting either of them come - he knows both of them had only so much patience left.

In response, Alfred pushes his tongue against the metal, trying to turn his head and push the barrel from his mouth. Matthew remains firm though.

“I said suck.” His voice his harder now, demanding. He reaches down and twists the toy still inside Alfred and starts to thrust it within him. “Now.”

Matthew feels a thrill of excitement as Alfred begins to writhe and moan, cheeks bright red. It only takes a few moments, really, before Alfred’s defiance is gone and he’s sucking lewdly on the barrel in his mouth, even bobbing a bit.   

“Much better,” Matthew murmurs and watches him, still thrusting the toy inside him for a few moments before stopping completely. “It’s not really fair, for a decent man to be given such a show and not join in on the festivities, I think.”

He pulls the dildo out to set on the bedside table, and he moves the pistol to rest on Alfred’s chest, taunting him with it. Alfred is breathing hard and staring intently at him. “Y-you… you’re a lewd-ass pervert…”

Matthew removes his belt and sets it aside, opening up his pants and freeing himself. “You seem to enjoy my deviant attentions.” He strokes himself to full attention, climbing up onto the bed between Alfred’s still bound legs. He slicks himself quickly, knowing the other was fully ready for him.

Alfred normally puts up a minor fight at this stage, just for show, just to fit the scene, and today is no different. He starts to buck and writhe beneath him as soon as he feels Matt’s hands on his thighs. He wants Matthew to be forceful with him, and he’s making it impossible not to be.

So, Matthew brings his hand down hard and smacking his thigh before he’s pinning his hips down. It’s only a few moments of struggle really. When Matthew finally gets his hips pinned, Alfred is tensing in anticipation, and his face has the most desperate expression of want. Matthew gives him a smirk as he shoves into him, a bit too rough and a bit too fast, but he knew at this point it’s what they both wanted.

Alfred arches and shouts, his whole body tensing up a bit. He lets out a shuddering breath, and for a moment he has the most euphoric smile on his face. Matthew lets him adjust, trying to give him time to get back into character if he can, but to be honest, he loves being able to see that smile.

But Alfred can’t reclaim his character: he’s wanting now and trying to thrust himself onto Matthew despite how helpless he was in his ties. 

“Please, fuck oh god…” He was still managing to speak in that thick Southern drawl of his, at least, and Matthew’s hips jerk roughly forward at how sexy it sounds to him.

“You’re so loud,” Matthew complains as he starts to shove into him, rough and hard. He knows Alfred must be incredibly desperate to lose character so quickly. He’d clearly enjoyed the blind waiting with that toy shoved inside him more than anticipated.

Alfred just laughs and continues to beg for more, his character dropped in the onslaught of pleasure. Matthew arches a brow: there was one way to fix that.

“If you don’t shut up, I’m not going to make you come,” Matthew threatens, and Alfred manages to quiet down, gnawing on his lip to meet Matthew’s demand.

Matthew continues to move, a hand going down to undo the front of Alfred’s chaps. “This looks like it hurts…” he gasps out quietly as he pulls Alfred’s now erect cock free from the leather to stroke it.

Alfred whimpers at the stroking, but it’s too much: he can’t stay quiet anymore. He starts to plead and moan again, needing more but unable to spur them on any faster in this position.

“Dammit Alfred,” Matthew says frustrated as he grabs his abandoned bandanna to shove it into Alfred’s mouth. “You aren't making me a liar today, you lousy wretch.” He slows his hips as he pulls a cock ring out of his pocket- this was clearly something that has happened before.

Alfred looks a bit desperate and more than a bit frustrated, groaning against the material in his mouth as Matthew slips the cock ring down to his base and leaves it there.

Then Matthew is moving again, this time rough and fast and only chasing his own release. It doesn't take him too long to find it, climaxing hard inside Alfred and looking utterly self satisfied when he pulls out to see Alfred’s pleading expression. After he slides up to kiss Alfred’s cheek in what he hopes is a taunting manner, he grabs a tissue and cleans himself, leaving Alfred as he is as he puts his coat, belt, and hat back on.

After, Matthew moves to untie his legs and arms, letting the other move.

Alfred, of course, is still hard and trembling. Matthew remains firm. He starts to walk from the room to effectively end the scene, and he can hear Alfred start to masturbate. Almost feeling guilty, he turns to see Alfred staring at him, awestruck and utterly riveted by what Matthew hoped was his strong figure in the doorway.

“See now, sheriff,” Matthew cooed in his North Carolina sophisticate drawl. “I knew you’d enjoy my brand of wicked.”

Alfred lets out an almost pained moan and comes hard over his own hand as Matthew speaks, but Matthew doesn't stay to see the afterglow. He knew he’d break character too at this rate. He walks down to the kitchen, grabbing them both a snack and a couple of canned drinks. Alfred always needed them after such games as today, and when he got back, he could give the man a massage for the position he’d been in and amount of time he’d spent tied up.

When he walks back into the room a few moments later, though, Alfred isn’t on the bed any more.

“Alfred…?” he says, confused and wondering if he’s in the bathroom. Then, rather suddenly, there’s a metal pistol barrel poking into his back and a rough hand over his mouth. Alfred is molding himself in against Matthew’s back.

“Ya think it was gonna be just like that and you get off scot?” Alfred says, right against his ear and Matthew shudders visibly at how utterly hot it was to have the tables turned so suddenly.

They’d never played the game like this before. Which is why Alfred lightly kisses Matt’s jaw and asks quietly, “D’ya wanna keep goin…?”

Matthew shivers and thinks it over before closing his eyes and nodding fervently.  _Oh god, did he ever want to keep going._

At the affirmation, Alfred shoves Matthew hard toward the bed as he stands in the doorway to watch him. He can hear Alfred’s grin in his voice. “Get those fancy fuckin’ clothes off if you don’t want me to ruin ‘em, city boy.” 


	2. Ride 'em Cowboy (Al/Alfred/Matthew)

“You fuckin’ asshole…!!!”

There is a thump, and then a moan.

“Come on, love, you know you like it~!”

That’s Al’s voice. Matthew sighs. He just got home- he’s not really keen to be playing mediator at the moment. There’s another thump, a bit louder this time.

“Don’t touch me, you bastard!!”

The fight is in full swing, seems like, and it is a fight that Matthew has broken up before. Al is so keen on Alfred, and well, even though he completely understands that infatuation, Matthew knows that Al had an uncanny knack for going about it the wrong way.

Al flirts relentlessly, and Alfred gets irritated and turns him down. There’s another loud thump and choked of sound of pain, and Matthew sighs again, opening the door to the kitchen—

Before stopping dead in his tracks. It isn’t what he expected to find.

But then who ever expects to find their housemate in a saloon girl dress being fucked by someone wearing nothing but a cowboy hat and getup made completely out of faux leather?

—

It had taken Al much too long to find a kink that Alfred enjoyed. He was a little ashamed of himself to be honest- it had been staring him in the face all this time and hadn’t seen it. Once he realized he’d gotten himself the right kind of clothes to go with the scene- a faux leather vest and a pair of assless chaps to match. He even found a top quality cowboy hat to wear during their adventures.

Well, Alfred’s hesitance was all so much history now, Al thought to himself as he helps lace up Alfred’s dress. The dress had been his idea of course. Only a few weeks ago, Alfred would’ve refused this dress whole heartedly. In the end, it had only taken a few go rounds involving Al pretending to be a bandit with a riding crop taking advantage of Alfred’s poor upright sheriff persona to really convince his straight-laced crush that perhaps putting a dress on could be worth it.

Al intended to make it worth it.

The dress he picked was all black and red, covered in lace. It was positively perfect for the role of Wild West barmaid. If Alfred had a cowboy kink, Al had thought when he bought it, they might as well do it proper. He leans down with a garter in his hand, gesturing for Alfred to hold out his leg. As he pushes the skirt up higher to reveal his thighs, Al can’t help but give Alfred a leer.

“I feel ridiculous,” Alfred admits as Al slides the garter up his calf.

Al looks up, grin stretching across his face lazily. He gets the garter in place and lightly kisses his thigh. “You look good enough to eat,” Al says back. He punctuates his sentence by biting Alfred’s thigh- he really liked Alfred’s thighs, and they look  _positively_ delicious with this skirt hiked up the way it is. He glories in the way Alfred turns red and looks away.

“You’re such a perv.”

Al stands up, hands tracing up his body.  “You’re the one already at half mast, bucko.” He rubs Alfred’s crotch to find he was indeed already starting to pay attention to the scene.

Alfred smacks his hand away. “I’m not sure this is any sexier than the sheriff outfit. I miss my badge…” He pouts a little, cheeks all flushed as he averts his eyes.

It makes Al’s mouth water. He reaches up, setting Alfred’s glasses aside.

Time to pull out the big guns.

Al’s voice goes soft- all velvet tones and sweet Southern drawl. He’d been practicing it to get it just perfect (Matt had caught him at it and he was pretty sure the other knew  _ _why__ he was at it if the look of mild disgust had said anything.)

“Now, I ain’t hearin’ none of that piffle, Mister. I can’t help but think you’re the prettiest young thing I’ve seen all my life.” Alfred shivers and grips at his shoulders. Al knows he’s won. His grin is triumphant. He leans forward and murmurs against his ear, “The safe word is jello.”

Alfred nods as he pulls back, taking a deep steadying breath.

Al’s answering smirk is devilish. His hand is instantly pushing up beneath his skirt again to caress his thigh. His other arm loops around his waist and drags him in close. “Oh, say now little lady, why don’t you come over here and give me a lil bit of sugar~” Al’s handling isn’t gentle: he’s rough, grasping, trying to play the handsy pervert who lurks for pretty women at the back corner of the saloon.

Alfred picks up easily enough. He feigns anger, pushing his hands away. “Well I never!” he says back. “You’re drunk, sir, to be actin’ like that.” Alfred is red though, stepping back. He looks around, an idea coming to his head. “The bar’s closed, sir. You should really be gettin’ on home.”

“Well, now, Missy, that’s why I was here. I was hopin’ I could get a bit of…  _personal_ service.” Al can see that Alfred looks about ready to bolt from the room, but this is part of the game that they play. As loathe as Alfred would be to admit it in any other context, he enjoys the struggle for power in role plays like this. Sometimes Alfred wins, and sometimes Al does.

Today is a day for Al to win and get what he wants, and they both know it. Still, half the fun was the chase, and Alfred was going to make him work for it.

“I said,” Alfred says firmly, voice shaking just a bit- he’s trying to sound scared but Al knows he’s actually trying to hide his arousal. “That you should leave, sir. Ain’t nobody gettin’ any personal service tonight.”

He tries to dash around the table, but Al kicks the closest chair right into the other’s path. The other, unsteady in heels that they’d purchased, has to catch hold of the table to steady himself. It gives Al just enough time to get a handful of Alfred’s hair. 

“Come now, lovely,” he purrs, fingers tightening just so in his hair. A warning. Al is not gentle, and they both relish in the roughness. “You’re gonna hurt yourself.” He gets an arm around Alfred, though he’s sinking lower in an attempt to escape. Al doesn’t allow that though, dragging the other back up to grip him in a tight embrace.

“You’re a brute,” Alfred gasps out, trying to writhe out of his grasp.

Al jerks sharply at his hair and drags him close to the wall, shoving him against it. “Not a sound, love. I’m quite gentle togood girls _ _~__ ”

Alfred sputters at being addressed like that but he’s already being pushed against the wall. Al twists his arm behind him and keeps him pinned there like that, Alfred’s face pressed against the wallpaper.

“Oh, fuck, that hurts!” Alfred says, and though Al pauses for a moment, the safe word isn’t said. He continues.

Al twists his arm a bit more, and he shoves again. This time his hand slides under Alfred’s skirt. 

“Come now pretty, I imagine you are quite used to rough handlin,” he says back. His fingers slide up the inside of Alfred’s thigh and stroke over his entrance gently.

“You son of a bitch…!” Alfred tries to jerk free, but Al is just as strong as the other. He holds tight.

Al laughs against his ear and kisses his neck, fingers circling Alfred’s already slick entrance. He’d done all the stretching beforehand so they could get right to it when they were ready. He shoves two fingers into him.

“You lil whore,” Al coos right against Alfred’s ear. “You cuss at me, but you’re already all wet for me.”

Alfred gives a sharp moan as Al penetrates him, but at his words, he very nearly breaks character to laugh. It made the whole thing sound like some sort of cliché sleazy porno. Al rather liked that sort of dirty ridiculous porn, but Alfred giggled at it- prime comedy, he called it.

Alfred manages to steady himself though. “T-take your hands off of me! You’re a-ahhh… vermin! Vermin and filth.”

Though he releases his arm, Al throws his body weight against Alfred’s back to pin him in and fuck him with his fingers.

“Well now, Miss, you’ve got quite a mouth on you. I’ll have to take care of that.”

He shoves his fingers into Alfred’s mouth and commands for him to suck. Alfred only hesitates a moment before he does so, sucking and servicing his fingers in the lewdest fashion. Al has seen that mouth do similar things to his cock before, and he knows how much of an oral fixation Alfred has.

Al also realizes that this is Alfred’s way to tease him into doing more. Although he tries to remain firm so he can listen to those wet sounds of pleasure around his fingers, his resolve cracks as soon as Alfred bites down hard on his fingers.

“Fuck!” He pulls them back, and Alfred’s smirk tells him exactly what the other wants. “You little bitch…!” Taking him by the hair, Al drags Alfred over to the table. He’s rough with him, fingers too tight in his hair to be comfortable. Instead of crying out in pain Alfred pants hard- they both know what’s coming now, and they’re both excited.

Alfred tries to keep up appearances.

“You fuckin’ asshole…!!!”

Al shoves him down, bending him over the table. Alfred hits the table with a nice thump from the force of it. Al lifts his skirts and presses his cock against his entrance. Alfred moans. Al teases him with his tip as he strokes the base of his cock to full hardness.

“Come on, love, you know you like it~!”

Alfred tries to sit up as the Al spreads his legs and lines up his cock. His breath is coming in quick pants and all struggling now is purely for show. Al shoves him down rougher this time. There’s another thump, a bit louder than before.

“Don’t touch me, you bastard!!”

Al shoves into him roughly, too roughly, and Alfred’s hips hit the table with a loud sound. Alfred makes a choked noise of pleasure pain- it’s a sound Al has heard before. Alfred is trying to hide how much he’s enjoying himself by choking back his moans. It’s one of his favorite noises that the other makes during sex (His most favorite, of course, is the sound of his own name).

This is about the time he notices Matthew at the door. He gives the other a shit eating grin as he starts a rough pace with his hips. The force of his thrusts is keeping Alfred too distracted to notice much at this point. Alfred had been reduced to gripping at the table and groaning in pleasure. Although Al expects the other too shout in surprise or get upset, Matthew seems frozen with shock. Well, all for the better. Al and Alfred were supposed to be alone tonight but if he could convince the other to join…

Al grabs Alfred’s hair, jerking his head back, and the sound that he makes his one of utter pleasure. Alfred’s eyes are screwed shut, and he curses at Al, the sound of it breathless and soft.

Al’s eyes are locked on Matthew, and he sees the shiver of arousal that shoots through him. Instead of stopping, he moves a bit faster and beckons the other closer with a grin that would put the Cheshire cat to shame.

—

Matthew knows he should turn and leave. His mind tells him he should. Even still, his feet lead him forward slowly as the Al beckons him. He can’t help but stare at Alfred, the exact picture of utter wanton passion. Although he’s not sure what Al intends, he licks his lips and realizes that what they do together will be better than whatever Matthew could do alone with his hand if he fled the room now.

“Say hello to our guest, my lovely lil whore~” Al’s hips stop, and he yanks Alfred’s hair again.

For a brief moment, it looks as though Alfred may panic.

“Oh fuck Matthew…!” He tries to sit up but Al is pressed against his back now.

Matthew hesitates, starting to stammer out an apology before Al interrupts again.

“We’ve gotta guest, sweetheart, that wants to play too! Lookit how hot he is for ya.” Al says before anyone can break the scene. “You can manage that can’t ya honey? I bet you can take two cocks at once.”

Alfred’s eyes go wide and he looks to Matthew curiously, almost… expectantly. He must see the arousal in Matthew’s eyes, because suddenly he smiles. Although he hadn’t really expected Alfred to consent so easily, Alfred is beckoning him forward with burning eyes.

Instead of responding to Al, Alfred says in a quiet voice to Matthew. “The safe word is jello.”

There’s the invitation, but Matthew hesitates, feels like an intruder. Ultimately, it’s Alfred’s eyes on his crotch- already Matthew’s cock is half erect from the sight of them- that convinces him to step forward.

Al leans forward to mumble gently against his ear. “If you can’t speak, thunder thighs, tap the table three times alright?”

Alfred tries to elbow in the stomach for the nickname, but Al catches his elbow and snickers next to his ear.

After taking a step closer, Matthew undoes his pants, taking himself out to stroke himself a little. He feels a bit awkward for a moment: Al is cooing sweet nothings against Alfred ear and teasing him. Sex is one thing but this little display is _intimate_. Sure, the sight makes him smile but still awkward as hell.

Soon enough, Al is pulling back and smiling at Matthew. “Here now lovely. We have a cock to put in your mouth.” He yanks Alfred’s hair again and looks over at Matthew. He leans his other hand forward to press into Alfred’s mouth “Well,” he demands. “Stick it in. We ain’t got all day.”

Alfred starts to writhe and fight again. “You bastards! You’ll not get away with this…!”

At how he writhes and fights, Matthew almost hesitates, but he can also tell that Alfred is rubbing himself back against Al, that he’s struggling to hold back his moans even has he speaks. Matthew understands the game and nods, stroking himself first to full erectness.

“Go on there, that’s a good boy,” Al says. “He’s ready.”

“Fuck! Fuck! You–!”Alfred tries before Matthew pressing his cock into his mouth. 

Alfred turns his head.

From the holster at his hip, Al produces a six shooter. He presses it to the back of Alfred’s head. It’s a pawn in the game that they’ve obviously played before, and somehow that makes it all the more arousing to Matthew- a guilty sort of arousal to be turned on by something so utterly dirty.

“Suck his cock or I’ll pull my trigger lil Missy.”

Alfred bucks hard beneath him as he feels the metal press against the back of his head. After a moment, he nods. He doesn’t fight this time, and he opens his mouth as Matthew presses his cock between his lips. As soon as Alfred starts to suck, Al is moving again. His thrusts are quick and mercilessly rough. Matthew can tell how much Alfred revels in the treatment, though, by how eagerly he moans around his cock.

“He’s a lil whore, Mattie. Fuck his mouth, and he’ll moan right pretty for you.” As soon as he opens his mouth to argue, Al is pointing that little six shooter at him instead. “I won’t hear none of that argument, Mister. Grab him by the hair and fuck his mouth. I promise he’ll love it.”

Matthew gives a jerky nod, grabbing Alfred by the hair and starting to thrust into his mouth. At first, he worries that he’s going to hurt him, but Alfred swallows his cock eagerly as he can while he’s being held down to the table and fucked. He gets swept up in it after a moment, hips working fast and hard.

Alfred gags a few times, and although it makes Matthew feel a tad guilty, Alfred works harder every time it happens. Despite the fact he’s supposed to be feigning distress, he’s actually quite eager to please him. His efforts quickly reduce Matthew spasms of pleasure, and after one particularly deep thrust, Matthew comes into Alfred’s mouth. He pulls out, partway through, trying not to choke the other: he succeeds only in making a mess of Alfred’s face.

As soon as Alfred can breathe again though, Al’s hips start moving faster and rougher. Matthew looks over in time to see a hand dip beneath Alfred’s dress and start stroking his cock. He watches in fascination as the two start to move without him, Alfred’s mouth still red and almost swollen from Matthew’s cock. This isn’t really Matthew’s kink, perhaps, but certainly good enough for a masturbation fantasy later- so he watches close, memorizing the sound and sight of them.

Alfred cries out as he starts to move faster. It’s a wet passionate sound, and soon the kitchen is full of the sound of moaning and grunting, the squeaking of the table under eager bodies. It doesn’t take long after that, and Matthew straightens himself up and catches his breath as the others finally spasm together and then slowly begin to fall still.

“Do you guys…” he says after the other two get quiet. “Do that often on the kitchen table…?”

Al shoots him a curving naughty grin that tells him he probably doesn’t want to know the answer. Matthew waves his hand quickly.

“Nevermind. On second thought, just clean it up quick. Matt said he was going to come straight home to watch a movie with me since I got off work so early today. He’ll be pissed—.”

He’s cut off by a gruff voice.

“Speak of the devil, and he’ll appear.”

Three sets of eyes turn toward Matt in the doorway. Only Al seems to be particularly nervous. Matthew just smiles at him, and Alfred is too busy being utterly relaxed on the tabletop to care.

“Oh um, hey Matt, we were just going to clean up the table. We wasn’t doin nothin’ too bad in your kitchen…”

Matt just rolls his eyes and shakes his head. “As if I didn’t already know you two were playing cowboys.” He waves to Matthew. “Let’s just get to this movie so I can scrub the mental image of this off the back of my eyeballs.”

Matthew just laughs and shrugs, leaving the room with Matt.

When they’re gone, Al picks Alfred up- load of dead weight he is too. He’s always so tired and heavy after sex. Al thinks it’s cute.

“Come on now. Let’s go upstairs.” Al strokes a thumb over Alfred’s red lips. “I want the last cock you tasted to be mine yeah?”

“You’re a perv,” Alfred says and punches his chest.

Al leans forward and pecks his lips. “You’re the one with cum on your cheek.”

“Yeah yeah,” Alfred grumbles.

Then Alfred pulls him into a sweet, slow kiss that is reserved only for when they’re alone like this- it makes them both melt a little. They only break apart when a voice in the other room calls out, “You two both have your own fucking rooms, you know that right?”

They smile, clean up their mess, and head upstairs.  


	3. Howdy Sheriff (Alfred/2P Matt)

When Alfred approaches Matt about his ‘idea’, he’s not quite sure how his gruff boyfriend is going to handle it. It’s an embarrassing admittance, and he doesn’t really know what to say. So, Alfred doesn’t say anything much at first- he just pushes a riding crop toward him that he’s laid on top of an ad cut out of a magazine with two buff men in barely anything other than chaps and cowboy hats.

After a long moment of silence where Matt stares uncomprehendingly at the advert, finally Alfred clears his throat and says, “Uhm, wouldn’t it be nice to, er, dress like that?”

His cheeks are blazing red now, and Matt just glances back down at the image. He reaches forward and slides his fingers along the riding crop, feeling the leather. Realization has dawned in his eyes, and this only makes Alfred more embarrassed.

Matt gives one quiet laugh and shrugs. “Sure. We can do that.”

Then, Matt returns to his book, and Alfred’s even more flustered than before.

“Wait wait, is that seriously all?”

There’s a moment of quiet while Matt finds his bookmark and sets the novel aside. “You mean you want to do it now? It’s the middle of the afternoon.” Not that this had ever stopped the two of them before, but impromptu kink play in the living room is out of character for Alfred.

“No, no, no,” Alfred says, cheeks burning. “Just that… I mean you laughed and went back to what you were doing. Do you, I mean, do you even wanna…? You think it’s ridiculous don’t you? Why else would you laugh?” Alfred covers his face with his hands and groans.

Matt loves seeing him so flustered and uncertain- something about the loud bravado of Alfred melting away to reveal his uncertain easily embarrassed side always pleases him. He leans over to push his hands away from his face and give him a firm kiss on the mouth.

“Not laughing because of that,” Matt says as he sits back again. “Of all the kinks that you’ve looked over and not really understood, this is what gets you going? It’s cute.”

“What??” Alfred rubs his cheek with the heel of his palm, a nervous tick he always does once he’s turned red, as if he could just rub the color from his cheeks. “Kinks are not cute.”

“Maybe not,” Matt says, smirking just a little at him.

There’s a long moment of silence again as Alfred pouts at him.

Finally Matt says, “Find a time and a scenario you like and we’ll do it.”

This perks Alfred up again, and Matt wraps his arm around him. He strokes Alfred’s hair for a while- nonchalantly of course- to help smooth out his ruffled feathers. Even though cowboys wouldn’t be his go-to choice for kinks, Matt can’t help but imagine Alfred in this outfit, and the image is a pleasant one.

Pleasant enough, in fact, that Matt gives into the urge to pull Alfred into his lap and push his hands into his clothes. The move startles Alfred who squirms and looks up at him in scandalized surprise. Matt only has to give him a small smile to silence any and all complaints, and quite soon he has Alfred writhing eagerly on his lap.

‘Yes,’ Matt thinks as he watches Alfred slip down to the floor to kneel between his legs. ‘This is a very good proposal.’

After that, he doesn’t think about much at all apart from Alfred’s lovely mouth.

—

 Matt’s outfit is pretty straight forward. A button up shirt and blue jeans, old leather cowboy boots with spurs and a large hat. He’s also got a bandana tied over the lower half of his face to play the role of bandit. Although he thinks it’s a little silly, he indulges Alfred’s wishes. There’s a rope, a variety of pouches, and a holster hooked to his belt.

Alfred is much more enticing in his opinion. He is wearing a brown vest with a sheriff’s badge and a pair of chaps over the top of thin cloth boxers. He also has a wide hat and a holster at his hip with a gun in it. 

Matt has permission to cut the boxers off of him when the time comes.

The scenario is simple. Alfred is the sheriff trying to recover stolen goods, and Matt is the lowdown scoundrel trying to protect his haul.

Alfred has been thoroughly prepared, and it’s made him aroused and ready to start. Matt drags him in for a kiss and strokes his hair. As much as Alfred wants this, he’s still nervous, and Matt wants to give him a bit of affection before he enters the bedroom.

“Yellow to slow down and red to stop,” Matt murmurs softly.

With a boyish smile, Alfred replies, “I can at least remember that much.” Alfred steals one final kiss before entering the room, and the scene starts.

Matt enters a few moments later, and Alfred is kneeling going through a box sitting next to the bed- the stolen goods placed particularly to put Alfred’s back to the door. Matt pulls his pistol- a pop gun- and takes aim at him before he steps in, his spurs clanging and giving him away.

“Hands up and stand… slow.” Matt had even put on a slow drawl just the kind he knows Alfred likes, and he’s pretty good at it.

Alfred freezes in his kneeling position, slowly standing and turning. His hands are in the air but one is easing down toward his holster. “So you’re the thief…”

“Sheriff.” Matt smirks behind his bandana and tips his hat in greeting. “Better stop reaching for that gun. I’ve killed men for less’n what you’re doing now.”

They stare at each other for a moment, tense. Alfred decides to go for it, but Matt aims the gun somewhere on the wall behind Alfred’s head. The gun makes a jarring popping noise. It’s not very much like a gun sounds like, but it’s loud in the quiet room. Alfred jumps and puts his hands up again.

“If you’re going to kill me do it.”

“Not kill,” Matt says. “I’m going to do something much better. Take off your holster first.”

With a nod, Alfred starts to undo his belt, and he goes slowly, eyes ever on the barrel of the gun. Once he has to pause as Matt cocks the fake weapon.

“Don’t reach for that gun again, Sheriff." 

A moment more and the belt is on the floor and kicked away. Once it is, Matt steps forward, gun still pointed at Alfred as the other hand moves to jerk his vest open.

“Don’t touch me!” Alfred says and steps back, eyes flashing with lust and anger. Matt grins.

“You got bite,” Matt says. He reaches out and knocks Alfred’s hat away so that he can grab him by the hair and drag him closer again.

Alfred cries out in pain at the jerk to his hair, and he takes a deep breath.

“Take the vest off,” Matt growls, fingers too tight in his hair. “Now.”

Heat rises in Alfred’s neck and face, but he glances at the gun aimed at him still and nods. Slowly he strips it off and lets it fall to the floor. Matt smirks.

“Very good,” he says, and he uses his grip on Alfred’s hair to guide him toward the bed. Alfred’s hands close on his wrists, face contorted in pain.

“Pullin’ hair like some kinda woman?” he gasps out, but Matt releases him and shoves him chest first onto the bed.

“It worked, didn’t it?”

Alfred immediately starts to move to get up again, but Matt puts a hand on the back of his head and pushes his face roughly down against the bedspread.

“Don’t move,” he says softly. “I might cut ya.” He sets the pistol down and grabs the scissors from the night stand, carefully cutting the boxers open and exposing Alfred’s ass.

“What the fuck??” Alfred says, though he’s smart enough not to move too much. “What kind of pervert are you???”

Matt takes his time, pulling as much of the cloth free as he can. He knows from other kink play that Alfred keenly feels the power difference when he’s being dominated by someone fully clothed while he himself is exposed. He gently sets the scissors aside before he brings his hand roughly down on Alfred’s ass.

After Alfred’s initial shout of pleasure-pain, Matt leans down to murmur right against his ear. “The kind of pervert that’s going to dominate and humiliate you.” He moves his fingers, shoving two roughly into Alfred. “You like that idea?” he asks softly. 

“Fuck you,” he responds, starting to jerk away from the fingers inside him. He puts his hands flat on the bed and pushes up, making Matt frown.

Matt shoves his face back down and holds him there like that for a moment and pulls his fingers free. His hand comes around his body, grabbing his crotch and feeling the bulge there. Alfred lets out a ragged breath.

“I thought so. We’re going to have to tie you up first though.”

At the words, Alfred starts to struggle viciously under him, but Matt has played this game before. Alfred rolls over first, but by the time he's gotten twisted around, Matt is already moving to straddle him. Alfred is playing to lose, and it only takes a moment of fighting before Matt is straddling Alfred’s chest and pinning his hands above his head.

“Fucker,” Alfred says, panting softly. He starts to say something else, but he go large and round when Matt pulls a pair of leather cuffs from a pouch at his belt. “W-what are you doing…?” Matt know Alfred had expected him to use the rope, and he grins as he sees the other glance down at it. “You fuckin’ planned this!!”

Ahh, there it is, the earnest surprise in his eyes and excitement. They had a general plan, of course, but it was vague- a list of things Alfred is comfortable with. Now though, Matt had control of the scene, and Alfred likes surprises.

“I like to be ready to punish intruders,” Matt says as he binds Alfred’s hands, thankful the man is too distracted to resist much at the moment. Once that’s done he covers Alfred’s face with a pillow and murmurs, “Hold still.”

Alfred doesn’t, but in his position he has some troubles getting the pillow to fall off. His voice is muffled by the pillow, but he’s cursing up a storm beneath it. Matt takes the time to pull his cock free and stroke himself a few times into hardness.

He is practically straddling Alfred’s face after all, and he feels it’d be foolish not to take advantage of that.

Finally he knocks the pillow away and moves up his body. Alfred blinks as his eyes readjust to the light, and the first thing he sees is Matt’s cock.

“Don’t you fucking—,” his words are cut off by Matt grabbing his face and pressing his cock to his lips. Alfred tries to press his lips closed at this, and Matt can feel him bucking and writhing- but it’s half-hearted. Alfred had no intention of getting out of this.

After a moment of useless struggling, Matt is pushing his cock into Alfred’s mouth. He goes slowly at first, letting him getting used to the size of him. Finally Alfred makes eye contact with him and whimpers in that certain way that lets Matt know he’s ready for more. He smirks down at him and begins to fuck his face, pushing into his mouth and gripping Alfred’s hair.

“Well now, Sheriff,” Matt says softly. “You must do this often, hm?” 

Alfred just moans around him and bucks as though he’s trying to get him off. Still though, as much as he has an oral fixation, Alfred is giving Matt a challenging expression and is refusing to actually suck. Matt smirks at him and finds the gun again sitting to the side of him and he presses it to his head.

“Suck,” he demands.

Only now does Alfred actively participate as Matt forces his cock into his mouth. Soon, Matt mutters, “Can you handle this then?”- A bit of warning before he’s pushing his cock back as far into Alfred’s mouth and throat as he can go. Alfred handles it well enough, eyes going wide for a moment, and he takes a deep breath through his nose before he starts to gag. Immediately, Matt pulls out of his mouth and sits back, admiring the saliva around Alfred’s now partially swollen red lips. 

“Impressive, Sheriff,” he says. “I hope you’re not done already though.”

“Fuck you,” Alfred says back, though his voice is quieter now and his words coming out between pants for air. It’ll take him a moment to fully recover, and that’s alright- it was time to show him the use of those cuffs.

Matt turns Alfred onto his back and gently presses his face down against the bed. Now that the other can’t see him he removes the bandana from his face and folds it into a blindfold instead, Alfred still panting for breath beneath him. Matt moves to put it against his face, tying it behind his head. He hears Alfred’s breath hitch quietly. This is a surprise that Alfred isn’t expecting either and as Matt climbs off of him, to move him to the next part of their scene, his captive suddenly tenses up. Alfred moves, the sudden loss of contact and sight all at once making him panic just a bit.

“Yellow,” he gasps out softly. “Yellow.”

Matt nods and moves to him, one hand caressing his back and the other to his face. He leans down and gently kisses his lips and cheeks. “Do you want me to take it off?” he asks quietly and there’s a long moment where Alfred is just pressing into his embrace as best he can with his wrists bound.

“No…” Alfred says finally. “Just give me a second to adjust.”

Of course, Matt gives it to him, murmuring encouragements against Alfred’s ear in his gruff voice and massaging him gently. Finally, Alfred murmurs, “Alright, you’re the best babe. Green light, go.”

Stealing one more kiss before he starts back into their scene, Matt stands and pulls Alfred up with him. “I’ve got a particular punishment waiting for you,” he says, dragging him across the room toward the closet. He’d left the door open intentionally, though he closes it now, revealing a door restraint kit hooked to it. Though Alfred can’t see it, he’s about to figure out what it is anyways. 

This is when Alfred starts to struggle. “You’re not gonna get away with it!!” he shouts at him, and it just makes Matt smirk as he shoves him hard against the door.

“You can’t do a thing,” he says, shoving against his back and forcing his arms up. He unhooks the center ring that holds the two cuffs together and instead hooks each one into the waiting harness on either side of the door. Here he pauses to admire how Alfred’s arms and back look with his wrists spread out and bound above his head.  By now Alfred has realized what he’s done and he’s trying to test how much give the restraints have.

Matt tightens each side to it to make it more difficult on him.

“Now then. Where’s my crop?” Matt says in a low, almost conversational tone. The effect of his words are instantaneous, Alfred’s hips rolling forward just a bit as he moans in anticipation. He does keep himself in the act though, trying to turn his body enough to hide his exposed bottom.

“Do I need to bind your ankles too?” Matt says as he approaches, popping the crop against his hand with enough force that Alfred can hear it. He goes to him, leaning down to strap his legs in too, leaving Alfred splayed out against the door. It makes his captive moan eagerly.

Alfred doesn’t respond at first. “I won’t make a sound for you, not even one.”

“That,” Matt asks as he slides the end of the riding crop along his ass. “is a challenge is it?”

There’s a clear question in his tone, but Alfred doesn’t get a chance to respond to it because Matt brings the crop down hard against his ass. Alfred almost breaks at the first strike simply out of surprise because he doesn’t see the blow coming, but he bites down on his lip and chokes back his reaction.

“I’ll break you,” Matt says, and he starts to hit him with the crop, measuring his blows and positioning for the maximum amount of pleasure pain. Alfred does surprisingly well at holding his voice back, but finally, Matt lets a blow land across his thighs and even with the chaps covering his legs the surprise and pleasure of it has Alfred crying out.

‘Ahh, so predictable. Sensitive thighs,’ Matt thinks as he goes back to striking his backside. Now, Alfred cries out with every blow and his hips are rocking forward.

This lets Matt know it’s time. Time to finally take him. He stops and he lets the other catch his breath. Alfred is panting rather harshly, but every now and then he whimpers with need and turns his head to where he thinks Matt is.

Matt smiles softly at him. As much as Matt wants to bend him over the desk and fuck him hard, he realizes that Alfred probably wants to  _see_ him in all his cowboy glory.

“I’m taking you to bed now,” Matt says softly against his ear, kissing at his neck and applying just a bit of teeth before pulling away. “You’ve been excellent company Sheriff.”

“Fuck you,” Alfred says, too tired to come up with anything else.

“No,” he replies, unclipping the cuffs from the door restraint and leading him back over to the bed. "Fuck you.”

Alfred is too eager to fight now, letting himself be lead across the room, and he collapses on the bed when it’s under him. Matt guides him onto his back and pulls out of his boots before climbing into bed with him. He pulls the rope from his belt and uses it to loop through the rings on Alfred's cuffs. After he ties his cuffs to the headboard, Matthew moves to make himself at home between Alfred's thighs. 

“You’ve been such good company, in fact, I’m gonna let you see my face while I fuck you.”

Alfred starts to writhe and buck as Matt pushes his thighs further apart. Matt squeezes his thighs, and Alfred whimpers softly. 

“You’re a bastard,” Alfred says as Matt pulls the blindfold off, and he blinks up at him. His expression is hazy, clouded with lust. He is quite ready to beg for it if he has to, but Matt won’t make him.

It would break the scene after all.

“And you’re hard,” he responds, rubbing him roughly through the material of his chaps. “And I’m going to make you soil your nice chaps.” 

Matt hooks his legs over his shoulders and he exposes his ass more as he lifts his hips up, folding Alfred’s body just a bit before he finally starts shoving into him. He goes faster than necessary, but the way Alfred’s whole face contorts in pleasure tells him that he’s doing well. Once he’s in to the hilt, he fucks into him hard and fast, biting back his own sounds of pleasure.

“Oh fuck fuck goddammit,” Alfred says, eyes locked on Matt now, and he’s clearly admiring the get up, the hat, the clothes, the gritty expression that Matt has adopted for him.

There’s a thrill of success as he realizes he was correct in letting Alfred see him while they did this. He moves to press the heel of his palm into his crotch and rubs him as he fucks him harder. The rubbing in time with the thrusts is sending Alfred over the edge, and there’s a few moments of frenzied shouts and cursing before Alfred’s coming in his chaps.   

The feeling becomes more intense for Matt as well, Alfred jerking up onto him and tensing around him. For a moment, Matt forgets himself, and he moans Alfred’s name as he moves faster, erratic. Only a few more frenzied thrusts, and Matt is coming hard inside him.

They both fall still and pant gently. Now though, the scene is over and Alfred is whimpering and making eye contact.

“Matt, babe please kiss me fucking _need_ it,” Alfred says all in a rush. “Please.”

Matt gives him the smallest of smiles before he leans down and kisses him on the mouth. He moans quietly against his lips, and he kisses him with more force than intended. Alfred doesn’t seem to mind and kisses him roughly back. He reaches up and unties him, gently spreading him out on the bed and letting him relax.

After a few moments, he breaks from the kiss and falls to the side, pulling Alfred into his arms. After-care is important, and it’s one of his favorite parts. Alfred becomes loving and affectionate, hanging onto him, and Matt can hardly cope with how utterly adorable he is. Now is no different. He massages Alfred’s back and ass, knowing he would be tender. Alfred kisses softly at his jaw and neck, moaning Matt’s name gently and touching his chest and arms.

Alfred is clearly very happy to finally be able to touch Matt again and soon he’s unbuttoning his shirt to press his palms against his chest and press kisses over his heart.

“My big gruff teddy bear,” Alfred murmurs. “You always know just how to do me right.”

Matt smiles and slides a hand into his hair. “If you keep talking like that we’ll be in bed for a while yet.”

“Hmmm,” he says back, lips curling into a little smile. “I like that idea.” Alfred leans up to kiss him gently on the lips and press him back against the bed.

Well, if this is the after-care Alfred wanted, Matt was quite alright with that too.


	4. Alone Time (Alfred/2p Matt)

The man that puts on the rides through this particular stretch of Colorado wilderness gives Matt and Alfred a rather lewd smile. Of course he would-  Matt was the one that specifically had the man set up a place for them to have a bit of alone time. If Alfred notices, he doesn’t say anything about it.

In fact, Matt is pretty sure that Alfred has no idea what he was planning for this particular anniversary. Of course, a trip down to Colorado for an “adventure vacation” is quite a big anniversary gift, but the intimacy that Matt has planned is a surprise.

It’s easy to see that Alfred is going to enjoy it. Matt is wearing a flannel shirt and faded denim pants with a cowboy hat and a pair of nice boots. Alfred is dressed quite the same, and he keeps glancing over at Matt with cheeks flushing bright red.  

Oh yes, this was quite a good idea.

They ride horses up into the mountains, and they take in the natural beauty of the place. As they go along, Alfred makes some conversation, but he’s so distracted. He sits up straight in his saddle, and he looks like he’s living a fantasy. Pretending to be some kind of cowboy… Matt smiles. 

He loves Alfred for this sort of thing, this easy happiness and eagerness and vivacity. It makes him feel warm, and he keeps his horse paced up next to him. 

“We’ll stop soon around the next bend, let the horses have a break.“ 

Alfred nods and looks over at him. “Sure thing Matt!!” 

But when they come around the  bend to a little clearing, they find a little picnic-like set up… blankets laid out in the grass, pillows at one side. Alfred arches a brow, and he’s getting down off of his horse to walk over. 

"Pretty fancy setup for an adventure in the woods,” Alfred laughs and looks over at Matt. 

Matt simply smiles indulgently and says, “Bring your horse this way. There’s a little stream we can tether them for a bit so they can have themselves a drink.”

After this is done, Matt takes Alfred’s hand and leads him back to the blankets and the pillows. Matt sits down first and pulls Alfred down with him.  

“Having fun…?” Matt asks softly. 

“I am!" he replies. He laughs though as Matt tugs him into his lap. 

"Good. I know how much you like cowboys. You’ve been checking me out...” Matt starts to kiss Alfred’s neck. “You like my clothes." 

Alfred squirms on his lap, leaning back against his chest. He lets out a long low breath at the lips on his skin. “I didn’t mean too…! You just look so good…"

Matt bites gently at his neck. “Is that so? Would I look as good without them on?” 

"We’re outside!!” Alfred says back. He laughs, and his hands slide backwards, up along Matt’s thighs. “What kind of naughty shit are you thinking about…?" 

Matt moves to murmur against his ear. “I’ve always liked sex outside and you’ve always like’d cowboys…” His hand slides down between Alfred’s legs, squeezing his crotch. 

"Ohhhh so you thought you’d mix them together…" 

"Yeah… pretty much… that okay?” Matt is still rubbing him, stroking him through his jeans, and Alfred is writhing on his lap. 

“God yeah it’s okay!” he says back, and Alfred is gripping at his arms a little. “Oh I want more." 

Matt smiles and murmurs against his skin. “Take off your pants and straddle my waist okay? I want my cowboy to ride me.” 

"Oh Matt!” Alfred says, cheeks turning red and laughing “That’s such a porn line." 

Matt smirks at him as he stands to pull his boots and pants off. “Your underwear too,” he adds. 

Alfred turns a bit redder and he does so, slipping his boxers down to his ankles and moving to straddle his lap. “What a naughty man,” Alfred says softly. Matt pulls a small tube of lube from his pocket, and Alfred shakes his head. “So so naughty.” 

Then Alfred kisses him eagerly while Matt’s lubed fingers move around his body to slip between his ass cheeks to rub him, press into him. Alfred moans into his mouth before Matt falls back against the pillows on their makeshift bed out in the grass. 

Matt has never seen anything more beautiful in nature than his lovely boyfriend in the sunshine while they share their bodies with each other. 


End file.
